Obviously
by Elijah-ships-johnlock
Summary: Johnlock. Smut. Read it. It's sexy. Co-written by Kasandra Wiliston. Please leave a review!


John. Come home. - SH

Okay, on my way. -JW

Sherlock sighed deeply, staring at the ceiling, three patches on his outstretched arm. He waited all but impatiently for John to arrive. John walked through the door to their flat to see Sherlock lying on the sofa.

"John..." He breathed out, closing his eyes.

"Yes, Sherlock?" he asked, noting the nicotine patches on Sherlock's arm.

Sherlock's eyes opened abruptly. He stood up, stepping onto the coffee table and back off to stand dangerously close to the others.

"What is it, Sherlock?" John asked. He found himself subconsciously undressing Sherlock with his eyes and shook his head to try and clear the fantastic image out of his mind. He'd been doing that a lot lately.

Sherlock's lip twitched up on the right side ever so slightly. He curled his hand delicately to cup John's jaw, "John Watson... You are... extraordinary... Something that has captured my ever-working mind... My thoughts are interrupted by you... It's... interesting to say the least..."

John tilted his head, looking into Sherlock's fantastic eyes. He smiled.

"I'm flattered. And you are a fascinating man, Sherlock..." he said. "You truly are fascinating."

Sherlock's smile widened, "My dearest John..." He pressed a kiss on the left corner just beside the other's lips.

John's chest fluttered. He placed his hand on the back of Sherlock' head and pulled him closer. His lips pressed firmly to Sherlock's, and his tongue sliped between Sherlock's lips, exploring the crevices of his mouth passionately.

Despite his efforts, Sherlock moaned against their joined lips. He rubbed his tongue against John's.

John pulled away for a moment. "Good God, Sherlock , I think I'm in love with you."

The brunette rolled his eyes, "Obviously." He leaned down, kissing the other's neck.

John moaned and started to unbutton Sherlock's shirt.

Sherlock licked across the raging pulse, and began nibbling on it.

John slid off Sherlock's shirt, moaning and gasping. He grabbed Sherlock and pulled him closer, then flopped onto the couch so Sherlock was lying on top of him. He attacked Sherlock's mouth with his tongue, running his fingers through Sherlock's hair, holding their faces close together.

Sherlock moaned once more, letting one of his hands wander down to John's hips. He slipped his hand under his shirt, rubbing his hips.

John's hands ran down Sherlock's back, feeling his back muscles, then his hands started undoing Sherlock's belt buckle. Sherlock shuddered under his touch, assisting with his pants before stripping John of his clothing.

John kissed Sherlock's neck, soft sweet kisses down his neck as Sherlock undressed him. Their clothes thrown on the floor beside the couch, John felt their naked bodies press against each other. He leaned his head back and let out a moan.

He rolled over on top of Sherlock. He kissed down his neck and his chest. "May I pleasure you, Sherlock?" he said, continuing down Sherlock's abdomen with kisses.

Sherlock moaned loudly, "Yes, John..." he said, dragging his hand down John's back.

John continued kissing Sherlock's lower torso, then skipped over it and began kissing Sherlock's inner thighs. He could feel Sherlock's body trembling with anticipation. John went up from Sherlock's thigh with kisses getting closer, closer. He slid his tongue up Sherlock's dick, caressing it with his lips, enveloping it with his tongue.

Sherlock gasped, clutching the back of John's head, "J-John...!"

John pleasured Sherlock more, more. His tongue going up and down, his hands working too now. His hands were slow and steady, carefully pleasuring Sherlock, while his tongue learned every centimetre of Sherlock Holmes.

Sherlock groaned, "J-John..Johnooohhhhhhhh ohhh," he moaned loudly.

John kept pleasuring his Sherlock, working his lips and tongue on Sherlock's body; Sherlock pulled John's hair and moaning and gasping.

John pushed himself up, off of Sherlock. He slid himself up on the sofa so they were lying beside each other. Sherlock still looked as though he was gasping for breath. John kissed him softly on the cheek.

"I think I'm in love with you, John," said Sherlock.

"Obviously," John whispered in Sherlock's ear.


End file.
